prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Farine
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pro Wrestling! Thanks for your edit to the 1995 List of Monday Nitro results page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dean27 (Talk) 06:27, 27 July 2010 1989 wcw results *Hi, is the list of 1989 wcw results meant to be NWA Main Event results? Dean27 09:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :*Ok thats cool. What do you intend on doing with that page as it a "dead page" at the moment. Dean27 08:55, July 30, 2010 (UTC) WCW Nitro Template *Hi, it's done now. Dean27 09:13, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat Hey, I don't know if you are aware of it, but we now have a chat application on here. Feel free to test it out if you want. - Wagnike2 16:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Episode pages *In creating these, please add the tag Wrestling Episode Cleanup to them, that way we know to go back and finish these results. - Wagnike2 (talk) 13:02, March 22, 2013 (UTC) WCW Pages *Hi, how come your only adding the next episode on the WCW pages, why not the previous episode as well? Dean27 (talk) 11:24, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :*Do you have a reference for April 20, 1996 WCW Saturday Night results as I can not find this event any where. The only time WCW Saturday Night were in Anderson, South Carolina in 1996 were June and October. Can you please send me a reference page for this event! Cheers Dean27 (talk) 10:19, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :*RE:Nitro - Jan 8th - Reference for North Charleston Coliseum Dean27 (talk) 14:30, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :*So can you find the matches for April 20th WCW Saturday night and put them into the page? Dean27 (talk) 14:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :*Inless you can see all the matches that took place at the event, don't worry about creating the page. We can't have a page with nothing on it ok. Also, try not to move pages all the time without asking me or Wagnike as it messes up templates etc etc. Dean27 (talk) 11:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :*Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 14:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :*No any wrestling event can go on as long as you have matches for it and a reference to fill the page out. Dean27 (talk) 12:14, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Knoxville Civic Center *I changed it to Knoxville Civic Center because there are about 20 Civic Center's and Civic Coliseum's around the world. We have to define where they are so calling it Knoxville Civic Center or Knoxville Civic Coliseum is how we do this. Dean27 (talk) 10:41, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :*Yup putting Knoxville Civic Coliseum is fine! Dean27 (talk) 13:36, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :*Hi, when adding the venues and arena's don't forget to link them by adding on them. Cheers Dean27 (talk) 12:22, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Article to be renamed again *99% of WCW Saturday aired a few days/weeks after they happened. Have you been doing them on the dates they aired on TV or when they tok place? Dean27 (talk) 13:00, April 19, 2013 (UTC) :*That's ok then.. had me worried for a moment. lol Dean27 (talk) 16:15, April 19, 2013 (UTC) *Hi, do you have the matches for the 1990 WCW Saturday Night results pages? Dean27 (talk) 16:02, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :* In regards to the re-naming of Thunder pages, we are still not entirely convinced to move their pages as neither of those references were one-hundred percent convincing of the proper dates. In this instance, we are prone to continue using Cagematch as it is our reference of choice. However, we will continue searching for the proper dates of these episodes and change them in the future if they need to be. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:07, April 22, 2013 (UTC) 1989 Saturday Night result pages *Hi, isn't the 1989 Saturday Night events run by the National Wrestling Alliance company and not World Championship Wrestling company? Dean27 (talk) 06:29, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :*Ok, that's fair enough. Dean27 (talk) 07:32, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :*One thing though... can you try and do all you can on the pages, last few edits have gotten sloppy and missing dates and category's on them. It's not all about just making the page, try to fill in as much info as you can.... this will make it a bit easier for me to add the results and finishing the page (which is bad enough as it is using the history of wrestling source)... no one else adds results apart from me and Nic on here and as we have around 2,000 result pages to do, any you create would help us if you added as much as you can to them. Cheers Dean27 (talk) 07:38, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :*Yes please. Dean27 (talk) 07:55, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :*Where is the reference for the pages after July 1, 1989 WCW Saturday Night results up to November 18, 1989 WCW Saturday Night results? Dean27 (talk) 10:47, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :*Cheers for changing it!... Once you have finished the Saturday Night pages... can you NOT use the History of Wrestling website as your reference.... I'd prefer you to use Cagematch. Cheers Dean27 (talk) 15:15, April 25, 2013 (UTC)